Forge of War
by tremor3258
Summary: Cybertron encounters some long-lost children. G1, interim period between Season Two and the Movie
1. Prelude: The Squadron Descends

Forge of War 

  
  


Prelude: The Squadron Descends

  
  


by Tremor3258

  
  


Lines of asterisks donate scene changes. Other Author's Notes as events warrant. 

  
  


**************

  
  


The year 2000 was truly a landmark for people on Earth. Finally, Optimus Prime relented and started transferring portions of Autobot technology to the new Earth Defense Command, in order to drive the Decepticons from the planet. As if that wasn't powerful enough, the Autobots were constructing a powerful planetary defense system and energy collection site. For four million years, the Transformers had lacked the resources to put their continuing technological development to use. Earth, however, provided many opportunities. 

  
  


Autobot City would allow the Autobots to focus their attention on their homeworld, as the energy it provided would reforge the scavenging Autobot terrorist cells back into an army, after millions of years of being forced to lurk in the dead planet's shadows. And more importantly to the humans, the Decepticons on Earth would be effectively locked down, as Autobot City's heavy x-ray cannons would be sufficient to blow any transport ship attempting to get anywhere close to Earth long before it could hit atmosphere, while Metroplex, the sentient portion of the city, a true Transformer, and armed with firepower of such magnitude to make Megatron weep bitter tears of envy, capable of swatting down any Decepticon that dared have line-of-sight with it. 

  
  


However, even the most optimistic of engineering Autobots, a fairly pragmatic breed, claimed that it would be at least three years before the city's defenses would be sufficiently developed to risk construction of the great collection arrays that would eventually be used to fuel the Transformers home planet, after the Autobots repaid the planet for material and land costs for Autobot City. (Since one really couldn't stop giant fighting robots from parking where they wanted, the UN had decided the best they could hope for was compensation, which Optimus Prime naturally provided). 

  
  


Ultra Magnus cursed silently as he read through the apologetic message from Earth on a small data chip. Optimus had sent troops several months ago on a mysterious mission, and some of them had gotten separated and stayed with the Autobot's small band for several local days. Even his closest friend knew little about the mission, save that a trip to the core had been part of it. Magnus was not one for mysticism, but had hoped that Optimus, besides visiting the mighty supercomputer Vector Sigma, had perhaps found the old power core for the planet. Dumping energon into that, rather than feeding the subsystems, would be much more effective. However, Optimus had came and left with barely a word, and in a lifetime of disappointments, even that had hurt. "The words aren't going to change," he noted to himself, "I just wish that telling them this wouldn't make facing Shockwave seem easy."

  
  


Magnus stood up, and headed out of the alcove. He was a huge Transformer, several meters taller than even Optimus, and tended to attract attention when he didn't especially want it. Still, it would be a dishonor to those under his command to try and hide this information even for a moment. "Everyone, please listen!" 

  
  


Magnus had once been in charge of the great city of Iacon's defenses, but Iacon's Golden Spires had long since fallen, and Magnus would trade that entire battalion for the small group under his command. Hot Rod and Springer were back from their patrol and playing cards in the corner, while Chromedome was involved in an animated discussion with Kup over how much high-quality energon had declined in the last few million years.

  
  


Off in the corner, talking amongst themselves, were the Technobots. Optimus, possibly because of his relationship with Alpha Trion, had managed to activate Vector Sigma to create a new gestalt team. They had suddenly appeared over Cybertron half a vorn ago, a gesture from Optimus that he was still aware of the fight back home. However, for now, they were newcomers in a group whose faces had not changed but to lessen for a near-eternity. And then Megatron had sent up the Combaticons to even the odds for Shockwave, and so the stalemate continued.

  
  


"I decoded the message from Optimus," Magnus said loudly. People who had only been paying polite attention now looked at Magnus's broad frame with full attention. "It will be three more years before energon shipments can begin in earnest. And until they do, Optimus's troops are too scattered to destroy the Decepticons." 

  
  


Springer coughed slightly, and said under his breath, "That sounds familiar." The older Autobots nodded in agreement.

  
  


"Maybe, but the situation is quite different on Earth. There are billions of humans," Scattershot, leader of the Technobots said with his arms folded. Several people smirked, but Scattershot's voice cut across it relentlessly, "I know they look insignificant, but they've tipped the battle to our side several times. And they're quite dangerous in large numbers." 

  
  


Kup agreed, "I've run into some pretty touch organic life forms in my time. Why, I remember, I think it was on Detorlous III, we were doing a recon mission for Cybertronians who had lost contact back when the Second War broke out."

  
  


"*Second* Cybertronian War?" Lightspeed, the Technobot archivist said incredulously, "How old are you?" Though at this point few were alive who remembered the origins of the conflict, Cybertron's last eight million years had been under the Third Cybertronian War. The archives barely extended to the second, and the legends barely extended back to the first. 

  
  


"Old enough to know when to be quiet, lad," Kup merely said, a bit irritated about having one of his beloved stories interrupted. And being able to see Springer and Hot Rod give enthusiastic thumb-ups to the Technobots didn't help his mood either. 

  
  


"Easy there, you two," Magnus said, smirking slightly at the expression on Kup's face. "Regardless, we'll just have to make do on the shipments that the colonies and Optimus sends for the time being."

  
  


Springer noted, "If anything, the shipments should come faster then. Sky-Lynx always moves faster when we look more grateful to see him. He has to spend less time reminding us how grateful we are." Even the Technobots nodded at that. Though they were young, Sky-Lynx had made certain that every member of the resistance cells knew of his deeds. 

  
  


"Yeah, but it's not enough to get ahead," Hot Rod said glumly, "Megatron may not approve, but Shockwave's got his own batch of colonies through local space." Everyone nodded. Wheeljack had proven on Earth that the nearly forgotten methods of creating Transformers were indeed correct. Several Transformers working together could mimic Vector Sigma's functions and create new AI. The Dinobots had their problems (being expected to be fully capable personalities, like from Vector Sigma, being the worst, making the Autobots anticipate them to be fully capable from the outset, rather than requiring some learning time), but the path had been blazed. 

  
  


Over the next few years, energon from Earth was carefully hoarded, and when there was sufficient amounts, Autobots were awakened from the long stasis that many had lain in over the last few million years. Given some energon, a quick update, and a blessing, the Autobots were sent out into the new galaxy Cybertron was located in. Local space was mainly uninhabited, besides Earth, and there were plenty of planets where the Autobots could settle, though it would be millenia before the technological ecosystem was sufficiently established to make it feel like home. 

  
  


And there were even new Autobots being created. Though the Keys were considered totally lost, several Sparks mingling together could produce a new Spark, source of the AI that lay at every Transformers' heart. True, the new intelligences needed training to bring them up to normal Transformer standard, but that was a few years out of millions, so it wasn't that big a deal normally. Except on Cybertron, where the situation was so precariously balanced that the loss of one Cybertronian, of either faction, to baby-sitting could utterly win the war for one side or another in the time period where they were gone. One less Autobot to train another, or two or three, meant that much less gathering energon, with more mouths to feed. One less Decepticon meant that an Autobot, the more technically oriented faction, could possibly break into one of the few active data portals and seize control of Cybertron's computers. 

  
  


But finally, new troops were starting to come about. While new Transformers were starting to come on-line, the outposts had barely become self-sufficient colonies, and it would be awhile before they could start a true flow of energon to their home world. Shockwave, now with additional resources, had done the same, though he had to do it on a small scale, and could not try and have the Decepticons simply shove the Autobots out of the way. If Megatron knew that Shockwave was diverting troops from achieving victory now to make an eventual victory easier, he would be furious, and, so logically enough, Shockwave didn't tell him.

  
  


"Agreed," Magnus said, "But for once we've got the edge on them somewhere, even if it's a small one." Magnus thought a moment, "We're going to have to send a runner up to near Shockwave's citadel. Elita's troops are reported to be in that area, and Cybertron's awake enough now, that Shockwave has to know we got a message. We may be able to put something together."

  
  


"Do you want us to get an analysis of the situation?" Scattershot asked with barely restrained eagerness.

  
  


Magnus held up his hands to placate the eager Technobot. "Not right now. Our energon supplies aren't as comfortable as I like, and Shockwave's got his remotes scattered further afield. Unless anyone's found a handy cave lately, forming Computron would mean a battle, and we need to avoid as many fights as possible right now." 

  
  


Magnus held Scattershot's eye until he nodded reluctantly. Computron had his uses, as the gestalt had been designed to analyze its components very carefully before making actions, and the rigid, logical, and perfect decisions created were very good for predicting Shockwave's actions. Unfortunately, Computron couldn't act until such a decision was made, and Magnus had been flabbergasted to see the Cybertron-based Autobot's new ultimate warrior's performance in its first battle. The mighty Autobot simply stood stock still in the middle of a battle field despite heavy artillery pounding on his armor, face furrowed in thought. 

  
  


However, when the battered combiner had snapped out of it, a single shot with his pellet rifle had detonated a recently activated ancient power conduit. The conduit was near overload already due to its long disuse, and the acid within the pellet had caused the conduit to explode. The Decepticons, standing by the conduit, had been forced into a temporary retreat long enough for the Autobots to pilfer the much needed supplies that had been the battle's objective, and despite the damage done to the Technobots, the Autobots had come out far ahead. While amusing in retrospect, Magnus had promised himself to start looking gift horse's in the mouth if they were from Optimus. Optimus had left back when the Autobots could still engage the Decepticons directly, and the war on Earth prevented him from returning to Cybertron long enough to become acquainted with the current state of Cybertronian warfare. 

  
  


Magnus glanced around at his troops and gauged their reactions for a moment, before speaking again, "All right, that isn't just for the Technobots. Shockwave will have his optic peeled for trouble for at least the next few kilocycles, and much as I wouldn't mind relieving old One-eye of a few patrols, we're on our backup list for secure bases right now as it is and closer to the Core levels than is safe.. Besides, we just got finished moving in here."

  
  


The various Autobots nodded in agreement, but Springer noted, "Well, as long as we're up chatting with the femmes, I don't suppose we couldn't trade some house hunting advice?"

  
  


Kup shook his head, "Springer my boy," he said sadly, "We're talking about a bunch of bots so loaded with stealth systems that they can sit safely right under Shockwave's, er, face-plate. Now, if we happened to still be near Varicrax 7, there were some alloys there that did a great job of scattering sensors...." 

  
  


"And you were the only survivor, right," Hot Rod interrupted, mimicking Kup's tones. As the ancient Autobot spluttered, Hot Rod turned to the massive blue Autobot still holding the data pad and said seriously, "Magnus, Springer and I picked up some weird echos on our patrol, in that sector that got torn up about half a vorn back. It could be a set of old caves."

  
  


"Or we could have gotten a radar echo from the Great Gash," Springer said, "Our maps do stop three levels above here." The Great Gash was a huge opening in the side of Cybertron' southern hemisphere, through which one could see the planet's original rocky surface. It probably originated in the First Cybertronian War, as even Kup could not recall a time without the Gash. 

  
  


"True," Ultra Magnus noted, before transforming into his repair trailer mode. Missiles and guns were bolted to the frame, but the huge trailer's interior was taken up by an assemblage of equipment that could stabilize even the most critically wounded Autobot for transport to repairs. "I'm going to go see it for myself," Magnus decided. 

  
  


Magnus pointed to groups as he gave orders, "Technobots, you're with me. Kup, you're in charge until I get back. Transform and roll out, Autobots!" Ultra Magnus commanded, hovering out into Cybertron's warrens. The Technobots folded into their vehicular modes and roared out after their commander into the darkness. At the time, it was yet another gesture by the Autobots to ward off extinction. 

  
  


********************

  
  


Shockwave, Guardian of Cybertron, second in command of the Decepticon Empire, and quite possibly the single most powerful Decepticon, worked on, despite the late hour at this altitude. Normally he'd have turned in earlier to a recharge cycle to ensure proper functioning, but a sudden inspiration had occurred, and he wanted to advance a theory as much as he could while the details were still fresh in his mind.

  
  


Long ago, Shockwave had created the mathematical theory behind the space bridge, a near-miraculous invention that allowed instantaneous transportation of goods between two space bridge transponders. Shockwave spent a great deal of time refining the space bridge, as the larger an aperture that was possible in a shorter time meant the more energon that could be transferred through to Cybertron. 

  
  


However, another theory he was working on, a mixture of space bridge technology and the older teleportation technology, would allow one to open a space bridge between two points without requiring transponders on either end, allowing one to traverse from one end of the space-time continuum easily. Megatron had been enthused with the plan, allowing Shockwave to transfer a great deal of resources to the project. It was still only a theory at this stage, but the resources gave Shockwave a cover for launching his colonies. Megatron could have Earth, but Shockwave would have space.

  
  


As if summoned by this train of thought, a bank of panels corresponding to Cybertron's early-warning sensors went off, indicating something entering the planet's local area of space. Shockwave would have grinned, if his face allowed it. There had been a seventy-eight percent probability that the recent message indicated that Optimus would try a combined strike. Fortunately, Shockwave's estimates gave an ninety-three percent chance that Optimus would over-estimate the level of synchronization the forces were capable of. 

  
  


Optimus could not transfer too many of his forces without risking an attack on his humans, and Shockwave predicted that the tower's primary defenses would be enough to hold off a strike force, with his assistance, as long as the Autobots received no ground support for almost twenty breems. With Shockwave's sentinels keeping the Autobots pinned down, there was a forty-seven percent chance that Shockwave could completely destroy the Autobot strike force. 

  
  


Shockwave examined the readouts, and then came as close to panicking as Shockwave ever had. Coming out of FTL were almost two hundred ships, far more than ships than the Autobots even had crew to man them. Energy sensors indicated that dozens of weapons were coming on-line, a bit too early to Shockwave's estimation, but at least that allowed him to confirm them as hostile. 

Because he was Shockwave, he had a plan, and began to bark commands immediately. "All sentinels, report to Decepticon headquarters at once! Decepticons, report to secondary control stations and prepare to receive secure files. Computer, begin launch of orbital mines!" 

  
  


Shockwave could feel the vibration as mass drivers around the tower began to launch explosives into orbit, and radar indicated dozens of signatures as robots flew to their destinations. The sentinels were non-sentient, but quite heavily armed and armored, and along with the mines, gave a ninety-seven percent chance of distracting enemy attacks long enough to allow Shockwave to conduct a proper investigation. Admittedly, the analysis was still preliminary, and Shockwave wished that the enough raw materials had come from Earth to begin work on the defense installations for Cybertron's moons. Time bought was time to find and exploit weaknesses, but if it was to be a slugging match... Shockwave flew over to another control panel and activated it.

  
  


"Shockwave to Earth, this is Shockwave calling Commander Megatron. We are under attack by an unknown force, I repeat, this is Shockwave..." Shockwave's plea was delivered faster than light, and though it only had a few measly light years to pass through, Shockwave doubted he would get a response before that Armada arrived. Setting communications to loop his message, Shockwave activated the short-range equipment, keeping the visual off.

  
  


"This is Commander Shockwave of the Decepticon forces of Cybertron. Who dares approach this world uninvited?" Shockwave put as much scowl as he could into it. Though he did not hold with it, a certain amount of bravado increased the chances of slowing the approaching force.

  
  


To his surprise, an the communication panel indicated a response almost immediately. Shockwave had given it a high probability that the force would spend at least a breem in analysis of his opening words. This was grim, as the ships out there evidently knew much about Cybertron already, or simply didn't care. Either was disenheartening. Shockwave waited an amount of time that was his best estimate to cause delay without causing impatience, and then opened a two-way channel.

  
  


Shockwave studied the image before him, and was quite intrigued. It was evidently a mechanoid, judging by the slight metallic sheen, but one sculpted to resemble some sort of figure that was probably mythological. An organic humanoid's skeletal face, locked in a permanent grin peered out from under a helmet, consisting of sloped overlapping pieces of armor. Now Shockwave was bothered. Obviously they knew much about Cybertron, but why choose such a pitiful organic form if one was trying to intimidate? 

  
  


"I am Bludgeon, commander of this portion of the Freedom Armada," stated the hellish figure from some hidden vocal chip, that quickly studied the Decepticon, and then nodded, apparently satisfied. "Excellent, I thought the Decepticons would still be in control. I would hate to think the efforts expended to follow your trans-warp trail were in vain," he stated, before leaning forward, face filling the viewscreen. Shockwave merely blinked his single optic bank at Bludgeon, if that was who he truly was. Shockwave was content to continue to allow the 'mech to speak as long as possible, as his sensors continued to gather data and forces moved to position.

  
  


"You cowardly excuses for hardware thought you could hide it, didn't you?" he suddenly hissed. Shockwave started to state a query, but he was cut off. "I didn't come here for your pathetic excuses, pile of scrap. The rumors we picked up were true, that the Homeworld was reduced to a pile of cold slag by your mismanagement." Bludgeon leaned back slightly, "But do not fear, you will be in capable hands, soon enough." Bludgeon slumped backwards, revealing for a moment a command center with many Transformers and the communication blinked off.

  
  


Shockwave had already been working, but now he was able to concentrate in earnest. Sensors had refined the data somewhat, indicating that the data had come from the probably flagship, a battleship that probably out massed the Ark by almost four times. Sensors also indicated another fifty ships approximately Nemesis attack cruiser sized, and seventy light destroyers. Assorted smaller shuttles and fighters interweaved through the fleet. Under Shockwave's experienced hand, the sensors were far more effective, and weapons and defense data from the approaching fleet was relayed throughout Cybertron. Despite the urgent necessity of the work, as in all probability Headquarters would be bombarded sometime in the next kilocycle, Shockwave's mind kept coming back into loops to analyze one near-impossibility. Bludgeon had a Decepticon sigil on his chest, but Shockwave had seen no evidence of an alternate mode, and all Decepticons were Transformers. What sort of creatures was he about to fight?

  
  


End Prelude. 

***********

  
  


Author's notes: Hmm, avoided a few of the Transformers cliches in here. 'Robots in Disguise' was not uttered by anyone. Oh, obviously this is more or less the Generation 1 cartoon universe, post season 1 and 2, though I'm not sure everything will get back on track before the movie. Oh, just for reference, I'm using the Dreamwave comic's gestalt size (which is about 12x normal), because it's really impressive looking. Besides good eye candy, no one can argue that one super-robot is not more powerful than five normal ones.


	2. Chapter 1: Scions of Promises Past

Forge of War

  
  


by Tremor3258

  
  


Chapter 1: Scions of Promises Past

  
  


**************

  
  


War was a constant on Cybertron. For the last nine million years, the planet had known no peace. Autobot and Decepticon, ideological lines drawn for the future of the species. Both sides now hunt the stars for resources, and grind their home to dust. But differences in conduct and bearing remain, and indeed, are almost desperately clung to, the only dividing line between two groups locked in long and futile stalemate. Death after death has not changed the status quo, despite even the planet being removed from its own galaxy by the force of the conflict.

  
  


Things had begun to slow down as of late, at long last. Transformers live a long time, but even their spirits grow weary. Cybertron's return to the ranks of planets-that-orbit stars also affected those in war. The return of an energy supply one did not have to fight tooth, nail, and laser for made many feel that the war's final days had arrived. And no one wanted to be the last casualty. 

  
  


However, as many things in life are, civil war had come to an unexpected conclusion on Cybertron. This change was sadly not a welcome one, as now death was raining from the skies. The "Freedom Armada" had arrived, and in such force as Cybertron had not seen for millions of years.

  
  


The Decepticons, currently rulers of the planet, were not fazed. They were a race of warriors, and there were very few who could equal them in combat. The planet they were on had been home to civilization since before a meteorite wiped out the dinosaurs. And Shockwave, leader of the Cybertronian-based Decepticons, had spent literally hundreds of thousands of years into improving the planet's defenses with every scrap of material he could get his eager hand on.

  
  


Now, Shockwave was doing what he did best, filtering a massive stream of data into a series of orderly, and most importantly logical conclusions. "Vortex, relay to sector commanders. Previous statement considering Aramda's resistance to laser fire is to be disregarded," Shockwave stated, making small adjustments to the targeting systems of the few orbital defense satellites that he had managed to put up. Vortex, interrogator for the Combaticon subgroup, had relatively weak firepower, so Shockwave had placed him on communications duty with little regret.

  
  


Onslaught, the commander of the Combaticon combiner group, stated, "Vortex, add that plans beta-15 through beta-40 should be revised to include amount of laser fire up by twenty percent." Onslaught was one of the best Decepticon military planners, and Shockwave knew he needed the old strategist's help. For one thing, the Armada had illogically blazed forward without sending reconnaissance flights, and they had not even paused despite the firepower coming from the long-range arrays on Cybertron's moons. Onslaught had agreed with Shockwave's conclusion that the bizarre actions weren't merely bravado. The Armada had started with twice the firepower of every weapon, Autobot, Decepticon, or drone, on the planet, but that didn't excuse the sheer sloppiness, as their armor didn't seem that much improved over Cybertron's alloys. 

  
  


Their actions were cutting heavily into their number of light flanking units, and the mine field Shockwave had deployed would cost them more. However, their larger ships, mounted with some firepower that certainly looked the part for planetary bombardment cannons, seemed to mount thick enough armor that a good portion of them would survive to orbit. 

  
  


"This doesn't make sense!" Onslaught growled, slamming the sensor control panel he had been working at with his fist. Shockwave and Vortex looked at him strangely. The purple and dark green Combaticon normally gave Shockwave a run for his money as 'most emotionless Decepticon'. Onslaught was unapologetic and blazed forward, "What sort of plans can we make that have any meaning? For that matter, how did a fleet that size suddenly appear over Cybertron? We have spies scattered through every port in a hundred light years!"

  
  


"Unknown," Shockwave stated, ignoring the fact that the question was rhetorical, "Presumably some unknown FTL technology was used. The group requested our unconditional surrender, so it would make little sense for them to have some cloaking technology and simply disregard it at a range sufficiently far from Cybertron to allow us to make initial deployments and observations." 

  
  


"Like that trans-warp you've been working on?" Vortex asked, sounding slightly distracted as he relayed the activities of fifteen separate groups of Decepticons.

  
  


Shockwave paused to rub the bottom of his face plate with his hand before replying, "Possible, but hypothesis would require careful examination of the point where the fleet arrived. Ninety-six percent probability that my time would be better spent attempting to analyze enemy tactical systems." Onslaught shook his head, gathering his courage.

  
  


"I've been wondering this since getting back to Cybertron," Onslaught preambled, "Where do you get these numbers?"

  
  


Shockwave simply stared, single optic to Onslaught's visored visage. "Ninety-one percent probability you would be more content without that knowledge," he stated mechanically, before returning to his work. Vortex, considered unbalanced even among a group as loopy as the Combaticons, pointed at Shockwave while indicating through gestures he thought the leader was nuts. Onslaught nodded quickly before going back to his work of subtly refining the defense plans.

  
  


They were on their own. Shockwave's message would not reach Megatron for another Earth half-hour. Once they had a response, a near real-time FTL message could be established, but it was very likely they would not hold the tower when that time occurred. Still, Onslaught knew his troops would account for themselves well. Even if they all died, the enemy would have learned to fear the Decepticons. 

  
  


*************

  
  


Ultra Magnus prowled through the warrens that made up Cybertron's lower levels. He remained in his carrier mode, as it was actually easier for his bulky truck form to get through the low tunnels than his extremely tall robot form. He moved slowly, for the Autobot freedom fighters had been forced so far underground that even Kup was hard-pressed to remember much about this level. It was all too easy to suddenly fall through a weakened section of plating, or perhaps the legendary Transorganics. 

  
  


The Technobots also moved cautiously, though except for Nosecone, they were all in their robot form, feeling comfortable with heavier firepower over a bit more ease at keeping up with Ultra Magnus's stately pace. 

  
  


The group was exploring these deep and unknown depths as they were the Autobots', at least the Autobots under Ultra Magnus's command, new home. Due to the scattered nature of the Autobots, Ultra Magnus's group, despite being large, had received little support from Earth, due to their busy nature and operating far from any space-bridge or open area that the Autobots could attempt to transfer supplies to them with. 

  
  


The Technobots were an addition by Optimus Prime to help make up for several of Magnus's number being sent to Earth as part of an attempt to destroy the Decepticon's chain of supply. Unfortunately, the Technobots weren't quite integrated with the unit yet, and this little excursion was as much a chance for Magnus to become familiar with their nuances as the tunnel system.

  
  


Not that this was merely a joyride. Magnus wasn't the type to go for some fresh air when he needed to think. Hot Rod and Springer had gotten some echoes on their initial sweep that indicated the possibility of a large cavern. The Autobots needed the space desperately, as there spare part bank was running low, and their current quarters were too cramped to safely use their small mobile manufacturing rigs. "Not to mention it would be nice not to stoop every now and then," Magnus chuckled to himself. 

  
  


Magnus was shaken from his musings as energy fire passed in front of his cab, quickly slamming on the brakes. "I'm s-sorry sir," Strafe said nervously, holding his gun out limply. "I thought I heard a noise," he finished lamely.

  
  


It was a few moments before Magnus felt he had enough control to speak. "It's all right, soldier. We're all nervous down here. Just... put that away for a while, all right?" Ultra Magnus said, inching back away from Strafe's immediate line-of-sight.

  
  


"Right sir," Strafe said shamefacedly. As he started to store the gun on his body, he suddenly turned and pivoted to face the corridor down which they had came. Afterburner and Scattershot, now familiar with their teammate, immediately dropped to the tunnel's deck as fire shot over their heads.

  
  


Afterburner yelled frantically while he cowered, "By all that's good in the universe, put the damn SAFETY on, you slag-sucker, before I do it permanently!" Strafe fumbled with the gun for a moment, the click of the safety echoing through the tunnels, before the soft sound of footsteps was heard from behind them.

  
  


"Knew I heard something!" Strafe said triumphantly, before being shushed by the other five Autobots.

  
  


"You nearly hit something too," said Springer irritably as he walked into view. "What's his job again, anyway? I mean, besides Autobot slag-pile maker?" he snapped at Scattershot.

  
  


Scattershot winced and murmured, "Well, um, sniper." Springer stared at Scattershot in amazement, and the Technobot commander said defensively, "He's really quite good as long as he has a specific target." 

  
  


Springer snapped his fingers in sudden remembrance, "Speaking of targets, Magnus, we've picked up some weird communication fragments since you left. It looks like Shockwave's mobilizing everyone with a gun and a mean disposition." 

  
  


"All right. See if you can get a tightbeam transmission to Elita-1's group," Magnus ordered. "They're close enough to Shockwave's tower to have a clear picture. I'll be back shortly." 

  
  


Afterburner asked angrily, "We've got the 'cons busy topside, planning Primus knows what, and you want to sight-see instead of plan with the other Autobots? Did you have a bad breakup recently or something?" 

  
  


Magnus sighed with long-withheld irritation as Springer contented himself with shaking his head sadly, "If you must know... my turning radius is too large for this corridor, and I don't quite have the clearance I need to transform." 

  
  


Afterburner coughed slightly and nervously chuckled, "Oh." he said simply.

  
  


"Technobots, fall in!" Scattershot commanded, hopefully before his trooper could get them into more trouble. Ultra Magnus and his escort roared off down long-hidden paths. Springer watched for a moment before switching to his ground mode and racing back towards the Autobot encampment.

  
  


****************

  
  


Far away from Ultra Magnus's fighters, and the minds of Deception warlords, the female Autobots were also studying the situation. "Well, looks like I win the pool!" Moonracer whispered happily, "I said less than one thousand vorns after Megatron came back, old Shockers would complete lose it! Pay up, girls!" The femmes were currently huddled only a layer under the surface, looking up through an access vent as sentinels streamed away from the tower to destinations unknown.

  
  


Firestar arced an optical ridge at the younger femme. "Here we are, smack in the middle of Shockwave's defense nets, watching them unravel around us... and you want to talk about the betting pool." 

  
  


Moonracer shrugged, "You're just mad you lost. Besides, what other reason is there for Shockwave to send most of the Sentinels away from the tower?" The group of five Autobots, among the very last built along the female line in the Golden Age, shrugged at that, with one exception. 

  
  


"Well.. we don't know what came through the last space bridge... Maybe Megatron dropped another gestalt team into the middle of the compound," said Arcee, looking a bit worried. 

  
  


"Oh please... Elita, you'd think someone based on your designs would have some tactical grasp!" Moonracer said irritably. "You think Megatron would risk losing more troops with Optimus kicking butt?" 

  
  


Arcee looked offended, but the other femme merely grinned. Moonracer had picked up on their similar paint jobs, and immediately drawn the conclusion that they were from the same blueprints at the least, if not a Spark Alpha Trion had taken from data cross-referenced from Elita and Optimus when he visited the female Autobots almost a decade and a half ago. 

  
  


"Enough, people!" Elita whispered harshly, "Remember, this IS Shockwave's citadel. We've had it easy for a few vorns with Shockwave distributing things, but one wrong step in here, and don't expect Megatron to go and call up some help to get us out again," Elita snapped, then her eyes softened. "Sorry, that's harsh. But be careful in here, or be slagged!" Elita turned to each of the femmes in turn, waiting for them to nod in solemn agreement before moving on to the next. Elita paused, looking up for a moment at the continued exodus, before declaring. "Arcee. You stay here... Anything else odd happens, you're our cover fire."

  
  


Arcee's optics flashed quickly, and irritably, but after glancing at Elita's expression, she bowed her head and stayed put while the others ran a quick scan and then cut a hole in the side of the tunnel, into a disused basement.. All hilarity and joking was gone, as the warrior Autobots were now in their traditional element. Delivering a minor, yet potent, sting to Decepticon warlords. Arcee was left alone, as the noises of the other femmes disappeared, masked by the most sophisticated stealth systems Alpha Trion could design. Arcee sighed, rifle in guard position, as she leaned against the tunnel wall.

  
  


Several cycles passed quietly, before the ground suddenly shook around her. Arcee, caught by surprise, slip down the wall, catching herself at the last moment. A few moments later, the tunnel shook again. Worried, Arcee switched to car mode, and swerved as far back and forth as she could in either direction along the curved walls, using the traction to deal with the quakes, before she got under the grating, at which point she drove as far up one wall she could, transforming and kicking off as well to reach the grating. She was too low, slamming into the side of the cut out region before her scrambling fingers found purchase. Annoyed, Arcee pulled herself to the surface.

  
  


"I really hope this is nothing," Arcee whispered, before looking around cautiously. She had never seen Shockwave's citadel from above ground at this short range before. Suddenly, the ground nearly gave before her, as a massive sphere was shot from several stories up the tower. "Orbital mines? Are they running a drill?" Arcee's eyes widened, "This place is target number 1!" Arcee flipped open her communicator, but a harsh squeal rang out. The communicator shifted through its available frequency range to no avail, before shutting off. 

  
  


Arcee's expression faded to horror, "That wasn't something transmitting, that's jamming! Shockwave wouldn't cut himself off-" Arcee's optics widened even as a visor slipped over her eyes. Scanning the stars, the visor cut the scanner's information load down to a reasonable level. "Battle cruisers?" she asked out loud, and covered her mouth, realizing her location next to danger. The ear-splitting roar of another mine being launched reminded her that her main worry of detection was her paint job. 

  
  


Still, in an emergency, she could run away, the femmes would find it more difficult. "No way Shockwave could hold off that fleet! There aren't that many Decepticons anymore! There's got to be some way to warn the girls and get them out of there..." Arcee thought, then shrugged, pulling out her pistol and taking aim at the citadel. "No time for anything fancy... let's hope this sets off every alarm in the place!" Arcee's finger moved to squeeze the trigger, but instead, she found herself being lifted through the air in a wave of heat and pressure, until all suddenly became darkness.

  
  


************

  
  


Onslaught nearly fell over when an explosion rang out by the tower base. Before he could demand answers, Vortex responded automatically, "Mechanical failure... one of the magnetic guide rails on the last orbital mine cut off, and it slammed into the surface four hundred meters from here. Luckily the warhead didn't activate, or we wouldn't be here."

  
  


"Blast!" Onslaught said with feeling, looking at a database entry. Something was... wrong about that pattern. 

  
  


"Exactly," said Vortex cheerfully, chuckling at the pained look on Onslaught's face before going back to work. 

  
  


"Laughter is not recommended," stated Shockwave, "That hole in the defense scheme moves up our evacuation time... We will have no chance to activate the space bridge now." 

  
  


Onslaught said, "I agree completely. We may want to advance it a bit further than that, Commander," he said glumly. "I have rerun the numbers again, accounting for recent behavior and information from the database. The Decepticons have not been involved in full fleet combat since the Iacon Debacle." 

  
  


Shockwave nodded at the bitter tone. The remaining Decepticon fleet, twice the size of the Autobots', had moved in to obliterate the final stronghold, but the Autobots had somehow gotten preemptive intelligence on the assault. Onslaught, leading the ground force, had been ambushed, captured, and put into a personality prison with the rest of the Combaticons. The ground troops, still not organized for the assault, and now leaderless, were scattered. The fleet moved to cover, and now out of position as well, the Autobot fleet engaged. Coordinated and determined, their scarifice ensured no more 'single battles deciding the war'. By the end of the cycle, Cybertron no longer had more of a fleet besides scattered transports.

  
  


"Yes, Decepticons are trained for single combat, but they are also trained in ways to break up enemy divisions into smaller groups," Shockwave stated, "The fleet's aggregate strength will be of low concern once they are through the point-defense systems and into our engagement range."

  
  


"Shockwave, you miss the point," Onslaught said, irritated, "That fleet doesn't behave like a Decepticon or Autobot fleet would! That fleet barrels forward, using its screening elements as shields. Decepticons would have concentrated on removing the opposition before moving into more of it, and the Autobot's protective instincts would have ensured far deeper cover fire from their main ships! Instead, they conserve their energy, and the only defense against our missiles comes from the light units we shatter!"

  
  


Shockwave nodded again, "Agreed. Fleet does not move within three standard deviations of standard approach tactics for either side. I currently believe there is an eighty-seven percent chance Decepticon sigils were copied in an attempt to intimidate us." 

  
  


Onslaught clenched a fist at that. Mere pretenders to the name was aggravating. Shockwave's refusal to simply be quiet and let Onslaught explain more so. But, Shockwave 

could easily destroy him in combat, and Onslaught managed to bring his temper under control. 

  
  


"Quite possibly sir," he said, albeit a little stiffly for agreeing to an officer who was technically in command. "However, these people have none of our sensibility towards waste. While they're not in effective energy range to fire through the atmosphere yet, they have been using an enormous supply of missiles. I believed they were dummies, forcing us to waste our fire against them. Upon reconsideration and review of our data, rather than our suppositions, into account, I believe they have been using warheads this whole time."

Shockwave thought for a moment, and countered, "Solar panels on moons are at full efficiency, and capacitors are at fifty-three percent charge. One hundred percent chance we will be able to keep up full anti-missile fire until Armada passes lunar orbital radius if they continue current tactics. Seventy-eight percent chance we can keep up full rate of assault against Armada ships until same point. Forty-five percent chance of retaining full anti-missile capabilities until Armada hits lunar orbit if Armada switches tactics to engaging lunar batteries only."

  
  


Onslaught nodded in agreement, "I know. I gave you most of those numbers. But, there is, naturally, a chance that missiles can slip through the defense grids, correct?" Shockwave nodded, body posture conveying irritation. Onslaught was unfazed, "The Armada seems to be willing to risk playing those odds, despite heavier and heavier effective fire from our defenses. One heavy proton-energon warhead, and they could destroy the greater portion of the citadel's communication systems. They may, quite simply, be stupid enough to concentrate against the citadel." 

  
  


Shockwave's eye flashed, but he didn't respond for several seconds, before turning towards the other present Combaticon. "Signal all troops. Activate the land-line relay stations, and switch primary tactical authority to auxiliary command post. Give the evacuation code to all but primary command staff, and order them to initiate backup plan Theta-8." 

  
  


Vortex nodded, going to work. Onslaught nodded as well, pleased. Shockwave had agreed to his plans, and perhaps more of a willingness to accept him as co-command. Megatron had wanted to punish the Combaticons for being frequently insubordinate and tending to do their own thing. As with many things since reawakening, Megatron had forgotten that he who holds Cybertron, holds the future of their race.

  
  


**************

  
  


"It's too quiet in here," Chromia noted. "Something's definitely up." The five had continued upward, and had yet to encounter more resistance than a few easily-fooled camera. "We're getting into the residential sections, and Shockwave's tripled the citadel guard since our little party here. Maybe it really is too good to be true. Elita, it might be a good idea to go back and wait for word from the south about that message."

  
  


"You mean wait for Optimus?" Elita said cooly. Chromia hesitated, and Elita asked, voice sharper, "Just hang back, and see if the mighty Autobot army and the valiant Optimus Prime will save us all from the Decepticons?" Elita scoffed, "Well, in case you forgot, we're part of that army as well. Forget the energon! If Shockwave is moving for a push somewhere else, then this is the perfect time to make sure they can't come back."

  
  


Firestar said, horrified, "You mean the space bridge? You mean head up to the command levels, knock on the door, let ourselves in, and try and take out the space bridge?" she hissed. Elita nodded confidently. 

  
  


"Listen... you know how Optimus stopped by to create all those new troops to help us?" Elita asked angrily. Firestar nodded. Of course she knew. Arcee didn't just appear out of a dream. Elita continued, "You know why he was willing to make all those new troops for Cybertron?" Firestar opened her mouth, but Elita cut her off, "Because he practically thinks he's from Earth now. His big trip here to help out, knock out a few 'Cons, keep the fight alive? Not true." Elita said coldly, "The only reason he came back was to retrieve the Matrix of Leadership, since he didn't even think it was safe here any more. He wrote us off. Arcee is a going-away present." she said.

  
  


Firestar, shocked at the show of bittereness, moved her arm to try and grip Elita in a comforting manner, but Elita slapped it away. "Oh, you can dress it up in symbolism, or claim it's not true... but he's forgotten the main objective of the Autobots, and I doubt even the Matrix could guide him back to it. Now, we can either go back to base, scavenge for energon now and then, and wait for word on high like Magnus and be a good little drone-soldier, or we can show Shockwave that the Autobots refuse to be intimidated! Whose with me?" she demanded.

  
  


Moonracer and Chromia, eager to slag some Decepticons, cheered. Hesitantly, after a moment, Firestar joined in. Satisfied, Elita continued her way through the fortress.

  
  


*You're wrong, Elita* thought the femme, *You may have forgotten, but Optimus hasn't. We took up arms to stop the Decepticon's from terrorizing innocents, and even in the dark days towards the Ark, he never let that burden slip. If our objective was to destroy evil rather than protect against it, Optimus could have drained Earth dry and scoured this planet clean. It's tough, but no one said being a hero was easy.* Firestar smiled, relieved at still having strength in her convictions. *When we're done with this mission, somehow, I'll remind you of that.* she decided, running to catch up with the others.

  
  


************

  
  


Shockwave checked the time. Three Earth minutes until Megatron could, in the best case, respond and a space bridge be opened. They had cut it close, but the Armada was a minute from breaching lunar orbit. As Onslaught had predicted, missile after missile had continued to rain out, with warhead impacts gradually getting closer and closer. Once they got past the moons, point defense effectiveness would drop. The orbital mines had to be preserved to attack the ships when they tried for energy range, rather than be wasted against missiles.

  
  


"Sir, we have a registered security breach in the tower!" Vortex shouted, relaying a message from one of the few remaining Sentinels. Vortex paused, wincing slightly from memory of Megatron's reaction to bad news, "Transmission ceased, sir." 

  
  


"That decides it," Shockwave ordered, "Final evacuation of the tower, now! All units, retreat to auxiliary posts! All defenses to local or automated control!" Vortex and Onslaught tapped a last few commands in, programs long in place for this expected answer. Vortex went about it a bit happier. He still wasn't use to Shockwave's tendency to not shoot the messenger, and every time he walked away from talking about some minor delay with limbs and rotors intact was a happy one. 

  
  


Onslaught stated, "Commanders report ready. All systems switched from citadel command. Expected loss of effectiveness.. about twenty percent, judging from simulation drills."

Shockwave nodded, "Good. Vortex, Onslaught, go to the tertiary command post, ensure our troops are ready and that the most critical portions of our infrastructure have been hidden. I will take command of the Sentinels near here and prepare a local response." The two Combaticons nodded, running out of the room. 

  
  


Shockwave watched the scanners to make sure they were actually gone, before throwing a final row of switches. The citadel rumbled slightly, as the computer banks in its base were destroyed. The administrator sighed. Millions of years of records vanished in an instant. True, he had ensured there were backups scattered on and off-world, but it would take time to reassemble the records once the enemy was defeated. Last job done, Shockwave sighed as he rushed out of the room as well, transforming to his cannon-mode as he flew low over the ground, away from his home for eons.

  
  


************

  
  


Several minutes later, the door Shockwave left from was exploded down as the four Autobots blasted their way into the room. "Yes!" Elita shouted in triumph, looking over the empty room. "Moonracer, plant the charges. Chromia, see if you can tap the fuel lines to the spacebridge. Firestar, get me the data banks." 

  
  


The three moved out around the room. Elita grinned. There hadn't been any trap apparent so far, but even if it sprung now, they would take Shockwave's line of support with it. Elita looked around Shockwave's domain, pausing at the situation boards. Evidently, Shockwave had thought they were far away, and was running some sort of invasion drill. As soon as Firestar encouraged the data banks to talk, they would know the details. 

  
  


Then, everything went south. Firestar snapped, "Elita! There's nothing here but the operating system! The computer's wiped!"

  
  


"What?" Elita asked, "How could that be? This computer's practically tied into everything Decepticon on the planet!"

  
  


"I don't know.. there's nothing in storage! And active memory's pretty low, except for something on the communication system," Firestar reported, "Let me bring it up!" she tapped a few buttons, and the speakers crackled to life.

  
  


"Megatron to Shockwave... where is that fool?" came a voice over the speakers, before a video snapped on as well. The femmes, and Megatron, gasped at seeing each other. Megatron, to his credit, quickly recovered, "Elita-One! I demand you tell me why you are in Shockwave's tower, and what you've done to him! Rrggh! An Autobot fleet! How did Prime pull it off?" muttered Megatron to himself. 

  
  


Chromia and Firestar didn't pay much attention, going about their business even quicker, evidence now this was some multi-world plot. They really didn't want to get captured again. Elita claimed, "If we knew where he was, bucket-head, we'd need to be going on a Matrix voyage!" Elita smirked inwardly at Megatron's suddenly horrified expression. It was good to see Cybertron's greatest villain looking scared.

  
  


"You're unable to go on a Matrix voyage? That means... The Matrix is no longer on Cybertron!" Megatron concluded triumphantly. The Decepticon emperor's eyes narrowed, as he thought out loud, "Of course! Prime knows he's unable to beat me even with human help, so he's finally carrying the Matrix around again!" Meagtron leaned closer to the screen, "Thank you, Elita! You female Autobots may be annoying, and Shockwave will be difficult to replace, but now crushing Prime will truly mean the end of your race's pitiful existence!" The communication suddenly clicked out.

  
  


The female Autobots stared at the screen in disbelief for a few moments, before Chromia asked in disbelief, "How did he go from figuring we killed Shockwave to figuring out where the Matrix was?" 

  
  


"Even he has good days?" Moonracer said weakly.

  
  


A slow beeping, increasing gradually in tempo, was heard throughout the room. Firestar reported, "I found something else! It looks like sensor logs, and... oh slag!" Firestar cursed, turning to Elita. "Elita! Someone's dropped a proton bomb right towards us!"

  
  


"Warn them off!" Elita yelled, "If it is the Autobots..."

  
  


Chromia interrupted, "Too late for that... Any remote-controlled bomb wouldn't be launched against here. Shockwave's computers and jammers are too good!"

  
  


"Everyone out now! To the lower levels!" Elita yelled, desperately. The day had started out with hopes of victory, and now this. The female Autobots, used to quick fades from missions, dropped what they were doing and charged out. Alarms started to ring as the bomb got closer.

  
  


*Optimus.. I guess I was wrong about you* was the last thought to ever be generated by Elita-One's processor.

  
  


************

  
  


Shockwave's flight path was staggered as the, well, shockwave from the bomb caught up to him. Shockwave turned around, hovering in cannon mode to study the after-effects. The proton bomb had removed the top levels of the citadel completely. The communication arrays, command centers, and space bridge were all gone. 

  
  


Shockwave hesitated for a moment. Logical he may be, but he was still a creature of emotions... and more so were those under his command. Raising the barrel to the sky, Shockwave fired a quick salvo of laser fire, saluting the throne from which he'd conquered Cybertron's surface. Done, Shockwave turned and flew on... There was a great chance of far more sacrifices before this fight was over... but all wounds would be paid in time.

  
  


End chapter 1

  
  


***********

  
  


Author's Notes: Don't worry Shockwave, they can always rebuild! Occasionally I get the feeling he never really ever left that place for four million years, busy pushing counters around a map. No wonder he and Onslaught get along so well. 

  
  


Chapter title is a very in-joke. I promised myself to tie up loose ends if I wrote in the period between second season and the movie... and the female Autobots were loose ends. Sorry to their fans.. 

  
  


Another big one was the Matrix. If it wasn't there in Prime Problem, and no one found it surprising, how DID everyone know about it by the movie? Megatron, following up odd trains of thought (let's rebuild New York being the most commonly cited), figured it out and blabbed, naturally enough. Until next time!


End file.
